marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 46
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** Miracle Pictures * ** Smallvale Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This issue references The Incredible Hulk television series which aired from 1977-1982. Unlike most other TV Shows and movies referenced in the Marvel Universe, other forms of Marvel entertainment are not subject to the Sliding Timescale of the Earth-616 universe. Incidentally, the events of that Television series all take place in their own unique universe designated Earth-400005. * The Hulk remembers where Hollywood is, this issue references where the Hulk crashed the set of a movie that was in production. * Hulk bemoans the attention he had gotten since Dollar Bill made a documentary about the Defenders and sold it to a television station in , publicly revealing the group to the world for the first time. * The Thing hopes he doesn't find the sort of trouble the last time he was in Hollywood. This is a reference to when the Fantastic Four had to battle a mind-controlled Reed Richards disguised as the Invincible Man was part of a larger revenge scheme cooked up by their old foe Doctor Doom. * The Hulk is shown crashing through the set of a M*A*S*H television series. M*A*S*H* Aired from 1972 to 1983. This should be considered a topical reference relative to the era of publication per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Karen Page mentions that she has been "threatened by experts", this is a reference to the fact that while she was employed by and later dated attorney Matt Murdock (between - ). Since Murdock was secretly Daredevil, she was regularly imperiled by his rogue's gallery. * The Thing's TV show "Thing in the Family" is a parody of the television series All in the Family which aired on television from 1971 to 1979. Depicted as the father in this sit-com is actor Carroll O'Connor, this should also be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale. * Although the Thing doesn't get his promised TV show in this story, he does find himself appearing in other film and television productions later. His life was adapted into a television series called Monster Man as seen in . There are at least two Cartoons based on the adventures of the Fantastic Four that Ben is aware of as seen in and respectively. Ben is also later part of a film adaptation of Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur as seen in . Chronology Notes Events occur in this story behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Thing: * - The Thing goes to Hollywood. * - Ben is horrified to discover that his life has been adapted into a sitcom. Mister Fantastic: * - The Thing goes to Hollywood. * - Ben is horrified to discover that his life has been adapted into a sitcom. Invisible Girl: * - The Thing goes to Hollywood. * - Ben is horrified to discover that his life has been adapted into a sitcom. Human Torch: * - The Thing goes to Hollywood. * - Ben is horrified to discover that his life has been adapted into a sitcom. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}